pennyspoetryfandomcom-20200214-history
Stuart Ross
Stuart Ross (born 1959) is a Canadian poet, fiction writer, editor, and creative writing instructor. Life Ross was born in Toronto's north end, and grew up in the suburb of North York. He began writing at a very young age, and was published at age 16 by Books by Kids (now Annick Press). This book, The Thing in Exile, also contained work by teen writers Steven Feldman and Mark Laba. Ross attended Alternative Independent Study Program for high school. He went on to self-publish dozens of books and chapbooks through his Proper Tales Press imprint. As his books began to emerge from larger literary publishing houses, he has continued his Proper Tales Press project. Ross has been active in the Toronto literary scene since the mid-1970s. He is co-founder, with Nicholas Power, of the Toronto Small Press Book Fair, which operated from 1987 through 2008 under various directorships. This fair, the first of its kind in Canada, inspired similar events in Vancouver, Ottawa, and Hamilton. Ross is a founding member of the Meet the Presses collective, which formed in 2006 to promote small-press publishing in the Toronto area and is responsible for the annual Indie Literary Market and for overseeing the bpNichol Chapbook Award. In 2010, Ross was writer in residence at Queen's University in Kingston, Ontario.Stuart Ross, Authors, Anvil Press. Web, June 3, 2013. He was also 2002 writer in residence for the Writers’ Circle of Durham Region, 2003 poet in residence for the Ottawa International Writers Festival, and 2005 Electronic Writer in Residence for the Toronto Public Library's RAMP website for teens. Ross was the fiction and poetry Eeditor for This Magazine from 2004 until 2012. He was editor from 2007 to 2016 for Mansfield Press, where he had his own imprint: "a stuart ross book."http://mansfieldpress.net/about/ In 2016 he started a new imprint, A Feed Dog Book, with Anvil Press in Vancouver. His edited magazines have included Mondo Hunkamooga: A journal of small press reviews (later subtitled A journal of small press stuff), Peter O'Toole (a magazine of 1-line poems), Dwarf Puppets on Parade (a magazine of writing with restrictions), Who Torched Rancho Diablo? (poetry and fiction), Syd & Shirley (a magazine of Canadian and American poetry), and HARDSCRABBLE (''a poetry magazine). Although primarily known as a poet, Ross has also published fiction and personal essays. His column "Hunkamooga" appeared in ''Word: Toronto's literary calendar from 2001 to 2005, and moved to the Vancouver-based literary magazine [http://subterrain.ca/ sub-Terrain] from 2006 until 2012. As an editor, Ross was responsible for the 2004 anthology Surreal Estate: 13 Canadian poets under the influence. In 2003, he issued the chapbook anthology My Lump in the Bed: Love poems for George W. Bush. In 2007, Ross was the editor for the Insomniac Press book Why Are You So Sad? Selected poems of David W. McFadden, and in 2010 for the Insomniac Press book Why Are You So Long and Sweet? Collected long Poems of David McFadden. With Stephen Brockwell, he edited Mansfield Press poetry anthology Rogue Stimulus: The Stephen Harper holiday anthology for a prorogued Parliament. Recognition His 2009 short-story collection, Buying Cigarettes for the Dog, won the 2010 ReLit Award for Short Fiction, and was shortlisted for the Alberta Readers' Choice Award and the Alberta Book Awards. In 2012, he shared the Elaine Mona Adilman Award for English Fiction & Poetry on a Jewish Theme, awarded by the J.I. Segal Committee of the Jewish Public Library in Montreal, for his novel Snowball, Dragonfly, Jew. In spring 2013, Ross's poetry collection You Exist. Details Follow. won the Exist through The Gift Shop Award, the only prize given to an anglophone writer that year by the Montreal-based group l'Académie de la vie littéraire au tournant du 21e siècle. A Sparrow Came Down Resplendent won the 2016 Jewish Literary Award for Poetry. Publications Poetry *''Bunnybaby: The child with the magnificent ears: Poems''. Toronto: Proper Tales Press, 1988. *''Ladies and Gentleman, Mr. Rod Padgett''. Toronto: Proper Tales Press, 1989. *''Paralysis Beach''. Toronto: Pink Dog Press, 1989. *''Little Black Train: A few poems''. Toronto: Proper Tales Press, 1993. *''The Inspiration Cha-Cha''. Toronto: ECW Press, 1996. *''Home Shopping''. Ottawa, ON: Curvd H&Z, 1999. *''Quicksand''. Toronto: Proper Tales Press, 1999. *''Farmer Gloomy’s New Hybrid''. Toronto: ECW Press, 1999. *''Razovsky at Peace''. Toronto: ECW Press, 2001. *''Hey, Crumbling Balcony! Poems New and selected''. Toronto: ECW Press, 2003. *''My Lump in the Bed: Love poems for George W. Bush''. Toronto?: Dwarf Puppets on Parade, 2004. *''Robots at Night''. Toronto: Proper Tales Press, 2005. *''I Cut My Finger''. Vancouver: Anvil Press Poetry, 2007. *''Dead Cars in Managua''. Montreal, QC: DC Books, 2008. *''You Exist. Details Follow: Poems.'' Vancouver: Anvil Press, 2012. *''Our Days in Vaudeville''. Toronto: Mansfield Press, 2013. *''Nice Haircut, Fiddlehead''. Kingston, ON: Puddles of the Sky Press, 2014. *''A Pretty Good Year''. NIB Publishing, 2014.A Pretty Good Year by Stuart Ross, Linda Crosfield. Wayback Machine, Web, Jan. 20, 2019. *''In in My Dream'' (chapbook). Toronto: Book Thug, 2014. *''A Hamburger in a Gallery.. Montreal, QC: DC Books, 2015. *''Stuart Ross. Kingston, ON: Puddles of the Sky Press, 2016. *''A Sparrow Came Down Resplendent.'' Hamilton, ON: Buckrider, 2016. Novels *''The Pig Sleeps'' (with Mark Laba). Contra Mundo Books, 1991. *''The Mud Game'' (with Gary Barwin). Stratford, ON: The Mercury Press, 1995. *''Snowball, Dragonfly, Jew''. Toronto: ECW Press, 2011. *''Pockets: A novel''. Toronto: ECW Press, 2017. Short fiction *''Henry Kafka, and other stories''. Toronto: Mercury Press, 1997. *''Buying Cigarettes for the Dog''. Calgary, AB: Freehand Books, 2009. Non-fiction *''Confessions of a Small Press Racketeer'' (essays). Vancouver: Anvil Press, 2005. *''Further Confessions of a Small Press Racketeer'' (essays). Vancouver, BC: Anvil Press, 2015. Collected editions *''When Electrical Sockets Walked Like Men: Stories and poems''. Toronto: Proper Tales Press, 1981. Edited *''Surreal Estate: 13 Canadian poets under the influence''. Toronto: Mercury Press, 2004. *''Rogue Stimulus: The Stephen Harper holiday anthology for a prorogued Parliament'' (edited with Stephen Brockwell). Mansfield Press, 2010. Except where noted, bibliographical information courtesy WorldCat.Search results = au:Stuart Ross, WorldCat, OCLC Online Computer Library Center Inc. Web, Jan. 20, 2019. Audio / video *''Preacher Explodes During Sermon'' (cassette; with Mark Laba). Toronto: Proper Tales Press, 1988. See also *Canadian Jewish poets *List of Canadian poets References Notes External links ;Poems *"Fathers Shave" *"How I Became Exquisite" ;Prose *Stuart Ross at Open Book Toronto ;Audio / video *Stuart Ross at YouTube ;Books *Stuart Ross at Amazon.com ;About *Stuart Ross at The Red Room *Ninety minutes with Steward Ross at Quill & Quire *The Born Freelancer Talks to Stuart Ross, 2015 *Entitled Interview with Stuart Ross at Open Book Toronto *[http://www.northernpoetryreview.com/reviews/alessandro-porco/you-exist.html review of You Exist. Details Follow.]" Category:Canadian novelists Category:Canadian poets Category:Canadian editors Category:Jewish Canadian writers Category:1959 births Category:Living people Category:Writers from Toronto Category:21st-century poets Category:English-language poets Category:Poets Category:Canadian Jewish poets